


Tiny, little scarf

by ItzZaira



Series: US!Skelebros [4]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Underswap (Undertale), Babybones (Undertale), Big Brother Papyrus (Undertale), Birthday Presents, Brotherly Bonding, Brotherly Love, Bullying, Comfort, Crying, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, No Incest, Younger Brother Sans (Undertale)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:27:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27635440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItzZaira/pseuds/ItzZaira
Summary: Alternate universe: UnderswapPapyrus got Sans'es scarf as a gift when he was little.. Sans never let it go ever since.~~~!!NO INCEST OR SWAPCEST! SANS AND PAPYRUS ARE BROTHERS AND BROTHERS ONLY!!You yogurts.
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s), Papyrus & Sans (Undertale)
Series: US!Skelebros [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1693390
Comments: 2
Kudos: 29





	Tiny, little scarf

"Come on Sans, open it!" A 14 year old Papyrus said enthusiastically, watching his 5 year old little brother struggling to open the box. This present, was the most important. Papyrus wasn't sure if Sans would like it or not, but it was special. Very special.

Sans pouted, trying his best to open the box, but it was no use. Big eyes filled with baby blue eyelights looked at the taller, silently asking if he could rip of the paper. Papyrus chuckled to himself. Adorable. He nodded.

Sans smiled brightly, attacking the paper wrapping on the box, starting to rip it apart and throw bits of paper on the floor. That was fine. Papyrus could clean it later. Right now, he was fully focused on his baby bro.

Finally, the paper was gone, and Sans slowely opened the box. Inside of it, was a really big piece of blue fabric, the same colours as his eyes. Was it a blanket? Sans tried to lift it up. The moment he touched it, Sans could feel the familiar and soothing magic of his older brother, spell after spell hitting him, connecting, protecting him.

Papyrus smiled proudly. Muffet had recently taught him how to sew, and with her help, he had made Sans a new scarf. The magic had been Muffet's idea, to sew spells into the scarf while making it, so that it always was protecting him, guarding him, giving him just a bit more protection. And since he had been the one to do the spells, it felt like Papyrus was always with him. But most importantly, it could keep Sans alive. Sans was not weak, oh goodness no. Just.. frail. 1HP wasn't that much..

So, an extra layer of protection when wearing the scarf, Papyrus highly approved of that idea. Right now, he was watching as the magic connected itself to his brother. A pair of blown eyelights were staring at the scarf with curiosity, clearly not understanding what it was (not like Papyrus expected him to understand anyway). But there was one thing he did understand. His brother's magic was there. It felt nice. Protecting him. His brother had made something for him.

He picked up the scarf, it was a bit shorter then he was, the perfect length, the colour matched his eyes perfectly. When picking up the scarf, he discovered a pair of gloves, the exact same colour as the scarf, the same spells, also created by his big brother. They were so soft..

Sans turned his head to look at his brother in awe, eyelights having turned into stars. Papyrus frowned. Sans was way too silent. Didn't he like it?

"..and? What do you think..?" Papyrus asked hesitantly, feeling stupid. He was a kid, kids wanted toys, not-

A hug around his shoulders stopped any thought from progressing, Sans giggling happily. Did he understand what this was? Not really. But he could feel his big brother's magic. It made him feel safe.

"Thwank chuu Papy!" Sans said loudly, having a big smile on his face. He was giggling as he closed his eyes, hugging Papyrus and the scarf as tightly as he could with his tiny arms.

Papyrus was looking at him for a second, before chuckling, curling up, and hugging him close. "No problem, little bro."

After a minute of hugging, Sans pulled away, attempting to put on the scarf on his own. Papyrus frowned. "You wanna try it now?"

"Yes!~" Sans looked up at Papyrus, his eyes still having their star-shape, smiling brightly. "Cwan you help?" 

Papyrus could never say no to that adorable face. Besides, it wasn't like it was bad or anything. Gently taking away the scarf, he wrapped it around his brother's neck comfortably. When he let go, the rest of the scarf fell, hanging behind him like some sort of cape. Papyrus noticed that he had made the gloves a bit too big, so Sans wouldn't be able to wear them yet. Thats okay.

Sans was grinning from non existing ear to non existing ear. The scarf made him feel safe and cared for.

"Do you like it?"

"Yesh!"

Papyrus smiled, glad. Sans grabbed his arm. "Cwan I show auntie?"

The older brother smiled gently. "Sure you can, bro."

Sans was already running off. "Auntie Muffet!!!!"

Papyrus chuckled. Only a couple days later, he realized Sans had never taken off the scarf. 

* * *

Papyrus was sitting on the couch at Muffet's home, reading some of the newest texts his new friend, Undyne, had send him. He had met her a couple days ago at the dump, and they became good friends immediately. Both were science nerds, both interested in new things and mysteries, and although Undyne was insecure and sometimes a bit panicky, Papyrus found that he really liked his new friend. Sans, who was now in school, had been really happy to know Papyrus had made a friend. And a friend that was nerdy like him? Even better! 

The sound of a door opening got his attention, yet Papyrus didn't look up from his phone. Probably Sans, his school had finished a while ago. He wasn't worried that Sans was a bit late, knowing he liked to take his time to enjoy the weather or surroundings. "Heya bro." He called out from his place on the couch, eyesockets glued on his phone.

"P-Pap.."

Now his brother sounding like that did get his attention. Papyrus looked up, gasping when seeing the state his brother was in, quickly getting up, phone forgotten.

Sans had bruises all over his bones, well, from what Papyrus could see, since he was still wearing his jacket and everything. But it wasn't hard to see the bruises on his skull, his jacket ripped a bit, and it was hard to ignore his brother's shaking, aswel as the empty sockets that had tears streaming down his cheeks with soft sniffles. He was trying to hide his face in his scarf, grabbing it for dear life, trying to be silent.

Papyrus quickly shot up and ran over to him, dropping himself once in front of him, gently grabbing his shoulders. "What happened Sans?" He couldn't keep away the panicked edge in his voice.

Sans sobbed, his grip on his scarf becoming tighter, and Papyrus decided he could ask later as he quickly pulled the small skeleton into a gentle hug. Papyrus felt rage bubble in his soul, already having a feeling about what had happened. Bullies. Papyrus knew Sans got bullied, and often tried to ask who the ones hurting him were, but Sans refused to say a word, obviously afraid it would get worse. Papyrus worriedly checked him, not happy at all about the results.

**Sans [Injured]**

**HP: 0.73/1**

**ATK: 1**

**DEF: 1**

**-Younger brother to Papyrus**

**-Injured due to constant bullying**

These kids probably didn't know about Sans' HP, seeing as how much Sans hated that about himself, how weak he was. He wanted to be treated normal, not like a baby!

Papyrus could feel Sans shaking in his arms, and when looking down, he discovered Sans still hadn't let go of the scarf, holding it tightly with one hand, grabbing Papyrus' hoodie with the other as he snuggled closer to his brother. The scarf had probably healed some of the damage already. Seeing how there wasn't even a bit of damage on the way too smal scarf, Papyrus safely assumed Sans had protected it.

His hands litting up with green magic, he picked up Sans, holding him close to his chest, setting him as comfortable as possible. Questions could wait. Sans needed help, now. He gently stroked the back of his skull, coeing softly to comfort him. "Its okay, I'm here bro. You're safe Sans.. I'm here.." He turned around. "Muffet! Where is the first aid kit?!"

* * *

"AND NOW, I AM OFFICIALLY, A NINJA!!!" The scarf tied on his skull, Sans pretended to karate kick the air, only to lose balance and fall on his back. "...or maybe not."

Papyrus chuckled from his place on the table, looking at his brother's newest costume. There would be a costume party tomorrow, and obviously, both brothers were invited. Sans ofcourse, had done his absolute best and put time and effort into his costume, having made a costume that looked more like armor then something you would wear at a party. It wasn't that surprising. He had been dreaming about joining the royal guard for a while now. Papyrus didn't feel comfortable with the possibility of his baby brother joining the guard, but hey, if Sans wanted it to be his costume, it could be. Not like Sans would wear anything else then his "battle body" as he called it.

The only problem was, Sans' way too small scarf didn't fit the costume. It looked ridiculous, with how small it was for him now. Still, Sans refused to not wear it, trying to tie it around his skull.

"HM.." The small skeleton seemed to be thinking. "HOW ABOUT.. A BRACELET!"

Sans attempted to tie the scarf around his arm, but for that, it was way too big.

"Ahem.. bro?" Papyrus asked, wondering why Sans wanted so badly to wear it. It was just a scarf. Papyrus could easily make him a new one.

"YEAH?" Sans looked up, big, curious eyes looking at his brother.

"Why not leave it?" Papyrus asked. "Its kinda small now, bro. You look really cool without it anyway."

"WHAT?" Sans looked confused. "I CAN'T DO THAT! I NEED TO HAVE THE SCARF, PAPY! ITS IMPORTANT!"

"Why is that?"

"YOU MADE IT FOR ME." Sans stated it as if it was the most obvious fact in the universe, but Papyrus was kinda confused.

"Erhm, bro? I can always make you a new one."

...

"..YOU DON'T REMEMBER, DO YOU?" Sans sighed, looking away, but Papyrus frowned. What?

"Remember what?"

Sans gently unbundled the scarf from his arm, before letting Papyrus touch it. He could obviously feel his own magic, just as strong as years ago, still protecting and healing his brother. Papyrus was shocked. He had thought the magic had died weeks after he had made it, how was it still there?

"THATS WHY!" Sans smiled. "YOU MADE IT WHEN I WAS LITTLE, REMEMBER? DON'T THINK I DIDN'T NOTICE THE MAGIC, I KNOW YOU MADE THE SCARF TO PROTECT ME. AND YOU DON'T KNOW HOW MUCH THAT MEANS TO ME." His eyelights turned into stars once again, and his voice and smile softened. "It.. it makes me feel safe.. everytime I wear it, I can feel your magic, protecting me, I can feel that you love me, and it makes me feel happy and.. safe.." a bright blue blush appeared on his cheekbones, apparently embarrassed with his confession, but Papyrus was speechless. He hadn't known..

"Sans.."

"Even then, you were looking out for me. Thank you, brother." Sans hugged Papyrus'es legs, and Papyrus picked him up to be able to hug him. He never knew.. 

If that scarf meant that much to him, Papyrus could make some.. changes, to it.

"Heya, bro? How about a little break?"

Sans pouted, but Papyrus was stern. "You've been working hard on this costume, you deserve a little break."

His eyelights turned back to normal, a stubborn expresion on his face.

"We can watch Napstaton."

"Huh? Uh.. OH!" Sans smiled again. "YEAH!! I ALMOST FORGAT! WE CAN WATCH NAPSTATON!"

Papyrus chuckled, placing a soft kiss between his eyes, before putting him down. Sans didn't hesitate to run to the living room. "COME ON, BROTHER!"

"Coming bro."

~~~

"-and fluffy bunny said goodbye to the sun, and waited for his friend to apear once again. The end." Papyrus gently closed the book, smiling softly at seeing his younger brother asleep. He gently pet his head. Time to go through with his plan.

First, he put the book on the nightstand, before gently, taking the scarf from on top of it. He walked out as silently as he could, leaving the door just a tiny bit open, silently walking to his own room. Papyrus placed the scarf on his bed, before starting to search through his closet. It had to be somewhere, right?

It took a while, but Papyrus found the old sewing supplies Muffet had bought him when little. Cringing at how loud this sounded, he silently prayed his brother wouldn't wake up as he took the machine out, placing that on his bed aswel. Along with the sewing suplies, he easily found the same fabric he had used on the scarf, aswel as a piece of paper, with very messy handwriting, but the spell he had used on the scarf years ago. But something got his attention.

Inside the box of supplies, Papyrus found a pair of blue gloves, the same ones he had made Sans years ago. But since Sans had been too small to wear them, Papyrus had put them with the sewing supplies, fully having forgotten about them. Checking the gloves, Papyrus calculated. They.. they should fit now, right? 

He sighed. He could test that in the morning. Grabbing the fabric, scarf and paper, he started his plan.

~~~

When Sans woke up the next day, at 5 A.M. as usual, he could already tell something was wrong. Why? His scarf was missing.

Sans shot up, quickly checking his body over for the bright blue fabric. He couldn't find it in his clothes, not the bed and not the drawer. Maybe it got lost in his battle body? Sans ran over to the closet, looking through the armor, but no. He started to panic.

That scarf was one of the most important things in life. It protected him. It was proof that people cared about him, one of the few good things out of his childhood, he _needed_ that scarf, _where_ was his scarf?!

Not even thinking about feeling lazy, Sans started to teleport through the house. The living room? No. Between the couch cushions? Nuh uh. Under the TV? Nope. Kitchen? Cabinets? The spare closet?!

The longer he failed to find his scarf, the more he panicked.

_Where. Was. His. Scarf?!_

Finally, he teleported to his brother's room, tears in his eyesockets. He couldn't lose it! Muffet and Papyrus made it for him! It was proof he was loved! Everytime wore it, Sans felt _safe._ Papyrus was protecting him, his magic protected him, so much magic that over the years never died, because he was _loved_ and cared for. That scarf was much more for Sans then just a piece of fabric.

Sans had that scarf ever since being a small baby bones. He wouldn't lose it now. Even if it was too small for him to wear.

The moment he was in the room, he was about to shout "Papyrus!" When he stopped.

Papyrus was not sleeping in his mattres, but on the ground, only the upper half of his body on the bed. But on the bed, Sans found lots of kneedles, fabric, a sewing machine and lots of papers?

He regonized a certain blue fabric. 

He quickly picked it up, immediately noticing how much bigger it was. How much _stronger_ and _newer_ the spells were.

Sans looked at the scarf, then his sleeping brother.

His panic was replaced with love. 

The scarf had been way too small, and his amazing brother had noticed, probably stayed up all night to fix the problem. It was so much bigger now, like some sort of cape or even a small blanket. The spells were so powerfull, so new, they probably had been made an hour ago.

Silently, he wrapped the scarf around his neck, and was immediately hit with his older brother's magic, his protection, his love. 

Sans felt tears slipping down his sockets.

He felt so _happy._

With the brightest smile he hadn't showed for a while, Sans quietly walked over, kneeling down, gently hugging his brother. "Thank you.."

Papyrus had done this for him.. Sans felt so _happy_ and so cared for. The more he wore his upgraded scarf, the happier he got. His brother _loved_ him. _Protected_ him. 

His eyesockets starting to glow green, Sans hugged the scarf aswel.

* * *

Papyrus woke up in a bed, hours later, and was wondering how he had woken up on his own. Wouldn't Sans have woken him up by now? And when did he get into his bed? Papyrus couldn't remember cleaning.

Yawning, he got up. Papyrus had been up the entire night, adjusting the scarf and the gloves, so that they would fit once again. But.. the scarf wasn't here...

He picked up his phone to read the time.

It was 1 P.M.

Papyrus froze, before shooting up. No. No. They were late. They were so, so late, not only that, why hadn't Sans woken him up, was something wrong, had something happened!?

Quickly he opened the door, running over to his brother's bedroom, opening that door aswel.

It was empty. 

Where was Sans?!

"Sans?!" Papyrus called out, quickly walking down the stairs, not really caring about how loud he was. "Bro-"

He stopped. 

Sans was on the couch, curled up, hugging the scarf closely, like some sort of blanket, Napstaton on the TV.

Papyrus realized he was shaking.

"...Sans?" 

His brother then turned around. He was crying. Why was he crying? Did he have nightmare?

Papyrus hadn't noticed the way his eyelights were stars. 

"..bro? Is something wrong..?" Papyrus hesitantly asked, walking over, sitting besides him.

"Papy.."

Sans looked up at him. Papyrus started to worry. "Sans? Did something-"

He didn't get the chance to finish as Sans hugged his middle tightly, crushing his ribs. 

"Bro- thats kinda painful."

"Sorry." His hug became more gentle, softer. Papyrus looked down, feeling tears soak through his shirt, hesitantly hugging his smaller sibling back. "Sans? Whats wrong?"

"Nothing.." Sans looked up again, a different kind of smile Papyrus had never seen before, his star shaped eyelights having turned green. Papyrus was at a loss for words.

He looked at the scarf, then his baby bro.

Oh.

_Oh._

He hadn't known the scarf was that important.

Papyrus smiled gently, hug becoming more relaxed, just holding his brother close. "It meant that much to you?"

"You love me." Sans giggled happily, snuggling into the embrace. "You love me.~"

"You need the scarf to prove that?"

"No! Its.. hard to explain." Sans looked up once again. "You never put so much effort into something, Paps. Knowing that you think I am worth that effort.." his smile brightend once again. "It makes me happy. I feel safe everytime I wear that scarf. Its like you are with me.."

A soft nuzzle against Papyrus'es chest, Sans sighed. "Thank you."

"Anytime, little bro." A gentle kiss on the top of his head. "Need me to help you put it on?"

Sans nodded, pulling away from his brother's embrace. Standing in front of the couch, back turned to Papyrus. Papyrus picked up the scarf from the couch, starting to tie it securely, but not too tightly, gently, around his brother's neck. The moment he was done, he noticed how big the scarf was, it was touching the floor. Sans could easily trip over that..

Getting an idea, Papyrus picked up the ends of the scarf, before making another knot, tying the scarf like a bow on a birthday present. There. Now it barely was above his chest. And honestly, it made Sans look even _more_ adorable then he already was. 

Sans turned around, smiling just as brightly as before, hugging Papyrus around his shoulders. "Thank you brother!"

Papyrus chuckled, hugging him back, one hand around his skull and scarf, the other around his back.

After a minute of hugging, Sans let go. "Now- depending on how much magic you used, you must be hungry. Should I warm up some taco's?"

Now that Sans mentioned it, Papyrus indeed was starving. He grinned, nodding at his brother. Sans smiled. "Be right back!" He ran off.

Papyrus laid down on the couch, relaxing, listening to Sans from the living room. He forgat to ask about work. He didn't need to worry about that right now. Sans was happy, and that was all that mattert.

Yup. Sans would always be his baby bro.

**Author's Note:**

> For those who wonder about his work, Sans had a free day today anyway as Alphys got sick, Sans called off for Papyrus so that his brother could rest.
> 
> This was supposed to be a small one-shot QwQ
> 
> English is not my first language (or autocorrect ruins my life) so if you see any mistakes, please don't hesitate to tell me!


End file.
